


Candy

by raewise



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raewise/pseuds/raewise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleepovers are a drag. Except when his lips look so sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy

**Author's Note:**

> This was written back on Valentine’s Day but I guess I forgot to post it? Also, humanstuck but it doesn’t really come into play so whatever.

You’re especially jittery from all that candy (you swear it’s at least ten pounds, though John argues it was more like a Snickers bar and some gummy worms) you just inhaled and the soda that was swallowed not soon after. Your hands are shaking a bit, but it may just be your pupils as they shiver from your sugar high. You feel excited—wacky, even, if you were one to use such a cute word. That sounds like something Jade would say.

John’s in front of you, biting the head off a gummy bear and then lapping at a candy necklace, his eyes down on the game of Monopoly you stopped paying attention to when he had all that cream soda dripping down his chin a couple minutes ago. Rose is somewhere in the house, probably texting her girlfriend, and Jade went to the bathroom ages ago. You briefly wonder when she’ll return—if she will return; chances are she passed out at the ten minute mark—but you shrug it off and run a quivering hand through your hair.

John’s moved on to the chocolate chip cookies you brought. The only thing you brought, really. John provided drinks, Rose with the chips and celery sticks (“You must balance all this junk out with something good for you, Strider.”), and Jade with the endless assortment of candy. You’re really glad she did, because you probably wouldn’t still be awake at—you check your watch—three am, if it weren’t for the sugar turning your bloodstream thick as caramel.

It may be because of your fuzzy brain—because of lack of sleep and the candy, but also probably because of John, who moved on to chew on some bubblegum as he waits for Jade to return so she can take her turn—but you find yourself shifting so you’re on your knees. This gains his attention, an eyebrow quirked slightly as you move. Then, just barely hesitating, you swipe the board out of the way, pieces and papers crashing everywhere in the room, and position yourself in front of him.

“What the fuck, Dave?” he yelps, moving to stand up and clean it up, but doesn’t get any further than that, because your hands are cupping his cheeks and you’re kissing him.

The kiss tastes like—shocker—candy and chocolate. His mouth’s a bit crusty from the sour soothers he was sucking earlier, but then again so is yours. Your tongue is in his mouth, his rough tongue rubbing against yours. To be honest, you expected him to push you away first chance he got, but instead he kisses you, too.

When you pull back, his lips are swollen and red, a stain of bright pink from his earlier cream soda marking just below his bottom lip. His glasses are askew, hair ruffled from where you tangled your fingers, and his breath is coming in short and raspy, like he just ran a marathon.

“I knew it,” a voice says, and you both look up with wide eyes to see Kanaya standing, a small smile gracing her lips.

Your eyebrows draw together. “Who let you in here?”

She shrugs. “Rose invited me. I’ll be upstairs. I must say, she’ll find this new development most fascinating.” She wiggles her fingers, sashaying her hips as she escalates the stairs.

Then, a cold hand is tracing your jaw and you don’t even give a shit as you’re being swallowed again.


End file.
